


Family sucks

by ClemyClue



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astrid is a sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup is 17, Hiccup is a little shit sometimes, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Stoick too, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemyClue/pseuds/ClemyClue
Summary: Hiccup meets his uncle. He turns out to be Grimmel and it doesn’t go so well between them.





	1. The meeting

Hiccup woke up early but, there was no flying with Toothless today. Today a great viking warrior comes to Berk which is supposedly his far away uncle he never heard a single word about. He couldn’t care less. Hiccup layed in bed wondering if he could manage to escape the house before his dad sees him.   
He scans the room for answers. The window maybe? No Toothless won’t fit through that. What if I just, no...   
There was no way, Hiccup was left to face this horrible nightmare which is socializing.   
He got up, adjusted his leg and went over to Toothless who was still sleeping.   
Only if I were a dragon he thought. Suddenly the door to his room opens and Stoick walks in.   
Hiccup jumps from the hard noise the door made when in opened. 

“Son, I didn’t know you were awake already”

Stoick said surprised, now scanning his room like he has never been there before. 

“I just woke up” 

He said unsure for some reason. 

“Well, you have to wear this today” 

Stoick hands Hiccup a white tunic with a brown like cloak that tightens in the front with a gold button and some brown pants. Hiccup cringed at the outfit. White is so not my colour he thought.   
Stoick handed him the outfit and fled out the room closing the door a little too hard behind him.

“Be ready in 5 minutes!”

His dad yelled on the way out.   
Hiccup dressed himself and woke Toothless who was still surprisingly asleep.   
He got down and his dad was nowhere to be seen. This is his chance he thought. He ran towards the door a little too excited and when he got outside a big hand lifted him from the ground.

“Not running of are ya?”

It was Gobber who ofcourse exactly knew what was going on.

“No, I was just- I wa-..” 

Gobber put him down and pushed him back inside the house. Stoick was now looking for Hiccup, relieved when he saw his son, but angry when he noticed what he was trying to do. He shook his head in disappointment. 

——————-  
at the docks  
——————-

“Son, There is something you need to know before you meet these people. You see, these folks aren’t particularly friendly.   
No smart mouth and no dragons. Understand?” 

Hiccup wanted to say something but just nodded.   
He thought this wasn’t the best time to argue. A big boat stopped before them.   
Hiccup stood there next to his dad, Gobber and some other people who were apparently important here. Only men step out of the boat and a small boy.   
One of them seemed to be their leader since he just gave him those vibes.   
He wasn’t your standard viking tho, he wore no helmet and wasn’t that bulky like the others.   
He was extremely tall tho. The tall men walked over to his dad and gave him a hand

“Stoick”

He said ignoring the other men completely. Gobber gestured to give him a hand but he walked past him not acknowledging anyone else. He didn’t know why he made the stupid decision to say something but, he’s Hiccup after all.

“Hello?!”

Hiccup said annoyed and sarcastically. Stoick whispered Hiccup too stop but, did he ever listen. The tall man stood still for a moment and turned around walking slowly towards the smallish viking. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Where are my manners”

He said sarcastically. 

“I’m your uncle, Grimmel” 

Hiccup looks at him but, says nothing.

“And you are?”

Now Hiccup is looking at his feet. He felt embarrassed. He is ashamed of his name. It’s like the worst viking name out there. He wants to look at his dad to give him a sign but, then he feels like he’s shaming his dad. The tall viking grabs his face.

“Well, boy?!”

Hiccups first instinct was to pull away and he spits in his face immediately regretting it. Grimmel sighs, The tall viking lifts Hiccup up with one hand. Without a warning he throws Hiccup into the water with ease. The unknown men laugh.

“Where were whe? Oh yes! Give me a tour my dear friend” 

Stoick didn’t react on the scene not wanting to cause anymore drama. He leads the way to the top to show his village.   
In the meanwhile Hiccup comes up.   
He coughed up some water, his hair all messed up and in his face. He wanted Toothless so bad right now... He was cold so he rushed to his house not finding any other clothing. Mary must of picked up all his clothes to wash. She must of thought that he was wearing normal clothes. He decided to go to Astrid’s. Hiccup storms into her house. Astrid was making hot milk so he came just at the right time.

“Hey, didn’t you have fam-“ 

“I messed up”

He interrupted blandly. He sits down on her couch and stares onto the floor. Astrid fives him her milk and is now looking confused.

“Why are you wet?”

She asks, trying to look at him. Hiccup turns around to face her she noticed his eyes are red and so are his cheeks and nose. She hugged him tightly, Hiccup snickered. It lasted long... Hiccup wasn’t sad about Grimmel throwing him into the water. He was sad about his name. Hiccup pulls out of the hug.

“Astrid, if I was supposed to become the strongest of them all then why am I named... Hiccup”

Astrid looked at him but, didn’t really know what to say.

“I don’t know but, Hiccup. Your name doesn’t define you, or anyone really”

She got up and got a blanket and gave it to Hiccup. She figured he was just stressed without his fury sidekick. Or is it really such a big deal to him, she thought to herself.

“Now tell me why you are wet”

He tells her the story and she laughs hysterically. of course Hiccup wouldn’t have shut up. With courage comes stupidity and in this case a lot of it. Hiccup was now laughing a little too. They stop slowly. There was a silent for a moment. She kisses him.

“Don’t worry about it”

She says. The boys cheeks were still red but now for another reason. 

—————————  
at the Great Hall  
—————————

It was time for dinner. Hiccup protested but, his girlfriend insisted it saying it would make him feel better. The boy, still carrying the fur blanket walked in hand in hand with his girl. It was pretty late so they didn’t expect allot of people. They go in and he the first thing he sees is his pathetic unknown family. Hiccup stood still staring but, Astrid dragged him along. They sat alone at a small table next to each other. They grabbed whatever was left on the table and ate in silence. Hiccup’s head on her shoulder. He noticed Grimmel looking at him, he stared right back. He couldn’t hear them but, he saw him gesturing at him. His dad calls him over. Hiccup doesn’t react. Astrid gives him a nudge to move. He gets to the table. 

“So, son. Are you ready to apologize?”

Hiccup still with an angry look on his face said

“For what?”

Stoick gave him a look that Hiccup couldn’t read. He think it meant “please” but he didn’t give in.

“I would do it if I were you or there will be no more fl-...”

He cleared his throat

“You know what”

Hiccup was now giving him a mischievous smirk

“Oh yea where is Toothless anyways”

Grimmel looked confused

“Who? Your cat?”

The men laughed at that comment. They’ll probably laugh at anything the guy says, he thought.

“Yes, something like that. He looks like you”

He responds. Where the hell did he get this sudden courage Stoick thought. The men laugh hysterically but stop immediately when Grimmel gives them a look. It was funny to them since the tall viking missed a tooth but, that spot is filled with a silver tooth. Grimmel was surprised that he noticed it since it was almost all the way in the back of his mouth. Maybe he didn’t know and just thought he looked like a cat.

“I think it’s time you went to bed, you’re eyes are red”

Of course Grimmel knew that wasn’t from being tired. Hiccup was about to speak until his dad broke in. 

“Let’s go... now”

His dad grabbed his upper arm and was dragging him out of the hall.

“What do you think you’re doing? Do you want to start a war? I told you specifically not to interfere with these kind of people. And what do you do? You talk back”

Hiccup was squirming trying to get out of his fathers grasp since it was starting to hurt.

“You never listen!”

His dad shouts at him. Hiccup now out of his grasp.

“Well neither do you!” 

He shouts and runs away. His dad calls for him not chasing him tho. He knows exactly where he is going. Still having the blanket he looks for Toothless at the stalls. He runs in and was about to call Toothless’s name but, he was already there. Hiccup hugs Toothless tightly. The dragon never really knows what to do at this point. Toothless decides to grab Hiccup and they nestle on a nice pre-heated spot. The dragon puts his legs and a wing around him to assure he’s warm. Hiccup instantly falls asleep.


	2. In trouble again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and his cousin get in trouble. Astris is there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea this one is very unrealistic and kinda out of character lol  
> Hope you guys still enjoy. Leave a comment pls :) (nephew is cousin) I messed up

Hiccup woke up but, he wasn’t in the stalls anymore. He was at home in his own bed and Toothless was there too. He noticed he had swet alot. He couldn’t remember why tho. He got up and changed his clothes from the white shirt he needed to wear to a red tunic. Astrid alwyas says it looks nice on him. He blushed by even thinking about her. It was way too big on him tho, Snotlout told him it looked like a night shirt ones. 

He went down to find alot of people at his dinner table. He immediately regrets going down in the first place. All the men stare at him including Grimmel. Hiccup was about to make a run for the door until his dad grabs the back of his shirt.

“Not leaving before breakfast are ya?”

Stoick said with a warning look. He was still mad at him but, so was Hiccup. He didn’t sit down with the rest. Instead, he climbed up the counter and reached for an apple.

“Hiccup!” 

Stoick yelled at Hiccup. It startled Hiccup and fell down into his fathers arms. His dad looks at him for a moment before putting him back down again. 

“Can I go now?”

Hiccup asked annoyed 

“Yes but, bring your nephew with you”

Hiccup now changed his expression from annoyed to confused.

“Nephew?”

He said

“Yes, Calihan!”

It was Grimmel’s son.  
Hiccup whispered some stuff about how he had a lot to do today and how he couldn’t care for the boy.  
Stoick pulled him close and made a deal with him. If he took the boy along today and stayed out of trouble he could fly with Toothless until pitch dark.  
Hiccuo thought for a moment and agreed.  
The boy walks over to Hiccup. He looked like him a lot except, for the hair. His hair was blonde and curly and he had brown eyes. He held his little hand out to him.  
Hiccup had no clue what to do so he gave his dad a look as if to say help me. Stoick rolled his eyes and grabbed Hiccups hand and gave it to Calihan. They walked out the door hand-in-hand.

They walk a little further into Berk so the people in his house couldn’t see them. Hiccup kneeled down before the small child who looked around 5 and explained

“Okay, kid we are going to fly on my dragon now but, you have to hold on very tight or else you will die”

“Understand?”

The boy just nodded looking unsure. Hiccup wondered if he had even ever seen a dragon before.  
He whistles and suddenly a nightfury appears. He hugs the creature and turns to look at the child. His mouth was open. Hiccup laughs at the expression. He lifts the child and puts him onto Toothless and he sits behind the kid.  
He thought it was best if he straps him to his middle just in case they do fall some how. Toothless takes off and when they are above the clouds they slow down. The small boy tries to touch the clouds. Astrid now appears next to them in the air. 

“Hello M’lady”

Hiccup says with a sass

“Hey, who’s the kid? Didn’t cheat on me did ya?” (jk that’s not what she said) “Hey, who’s the kid?”

Astrid said

“This is... this is uhm.... kid what’s your name?”

“Cali”

The little boy said

“Cali! I knew that”

Astrid was now flying a little closer.

“Hi”

Astrid said  
The boy was now hiding his head in Hiccup’s shirt. He smiled at her tho.

“He looks like you”

“Yeah, he’s my nephew”

“Oh, that explains it”

They start to fly lower but tried to limit the speed for the little boy. They stopped at a small island in the sea to talk.  
Hiccup talks about his fight with his dad after she left. They were in a really deap conversation and didn’t notice the boy was gone. The teenager starts to panic and he gestures for Toothless to start looking for the boy. They suddenly hear voices and start hiding behind a bush. They notice the boy but also other men. They are probably dragon trappers he thought. He think for some time and decides to interfere. Astrid follows.

“Come here Cali, lets go back”

Hiccup says

The men looked like they won the jackpot when they saw Toothless

“Nice dragon you got there boy”

Toothless was growling and stood around Hiccup. Cali tries to walk over to Hiccup but he gets stopped by the man. 

“Let’s make a trade”

Hiccuo responds immediately with a 

“Not gonna happen”

Toothless starts to glow blue and purple out of his nose and is threatening to fire a ball. The man grabs Cali and threatens with a dagger. Suddenly stormfly dives in and grabs the man and throws him in the sea. Astrid and Hiccup are now fighting the rest of the man. Toothless stays with Cali protecting him with his tail. When the men leave they get on their dragons and take off but, then that one guy shoots an arrow and it hits Hiccup through his back and it sticks out all the through the front almost hitting Cali as well. It’s a good thing his leg is attached to his saddle or else he would’ve fallen off taking Cali too. Hiccup doesn’t really react at first. He looks at Astrid and she looks terrified. 

They land on Berk. Astrid runs over to Hiccup and gets all his straps off. She puts Cali down and cathches Hiccup falling. 

“Whe need to get your dad”

“No.... no adults”

Toothless carries Hiccup with his teeth and they get inside Astrid’s house. The dragons puts him on the ground and Hiccup coughs up blood. Cali hides behind Toothless.

“What do I do?!”

She panicks

“Pull it out”

Her hands shaking she tries to pull it out. Hiccup bites his sleeve so hard he messes up the stitches. It’s getting darker before Hiccup’s eyes and he drifts off...

———

Hiccup wakes up seeing Fishlegs, Astrid and Toothless

“Hi”

Hiccup says

“Hi”

Astrid and Fishlegs say at the same time. Hiccup gets up and says

“Where’s the kid?! How long have I been out?”

He panicks

“Not that long, only an hour. And the kid is here”

Hiccup tries to look at the window to see if it’s dark. It was indeed dark.... Pitch dark.

“I need to get home now, come on Cali”

“Hiccup what about your dad?”

“Idk, I’ll figure it out”

He gets home and Grimmel is still there including his dad. They look like they’ve been waiting. They were. 

“Son”

“Hi, dad”

He fake yawns and tries to go upstairs not realizing he’s still wearing his bloody ass shirt.

“What happened?!”

His dad says. There wasn’t much anger tho. Just a lot of fear.

“What do you mean? haha”

Stoick grabs Hiccup and pulls him close. He lifts his shirt without a warning and notices the bloody bandage.

“I told you to stay out of trouble!”

Stoick mutters an apology to Grimmel and they leave. He said something like they would discuss it later

Meanwhile, Hiccup mumbles something about it not being exactly his fault and this made his dad even more angry.

“You were supposed to look after him! How are you ever going to be responsible enough to have a child!”

“Well, maybe I don’t want kids! And maybe I never wanted to babysit him!”

Hiccup tried to storm away but got stopped again

“I thougth we had deal”

Hiccup said nothing and tried to walk up the stairs but it hurt to much. He fell backwards and the world went black again.


	3. WETnesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoick let’s Eret babysit Hiccup and he tries beer for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going nowhere but I hope y’all still enjoy it. And it’s kind of unrealistic but hey it’s a fanfic after all. If some parts of this seem familiar then let me know cause I’m having deja vu.

Hiccup woke up late again. He can’t remember what happened at all.  
He tried to sit up but suddenly a agonizing pain rushes through his body.  
Then he remembered that he got shot yesterday. Was it yesterdag? Maybe it has been weeks. He forces himself up and falls over again to be catched by Toothless, it wasn’t the pain tho.  
He forgot that he had only one leg. He put the leg on and walked down staires.  
He didn’t take in his surroundings at all and just climbed on the counter as usual to get an apple.  
When he turned around he found Eret looking at him.

“What are you doing in my house?”

Hiccup asked with a frown on his face

“You’re house?”

Stoick broke in giving a laugh. He motioned for Hiccup to get of the counter.

“So it’s been healing well then. I mean, you’re climbing already”

Stoick said with a small tease

“Yeah, sure”

Hiccup said not really knowing what his dad was talking about at all. He never really did listen anyways. It’s in the family.

“So why is Eret here, not to be rude”

He wasn’t even looking at them. He was to busy checking the apple for any holes. One time he ate one and a worm came out.

“He will be watching you for the day and of course assuring that you won’t leave Berk”

This took Hiccup’s attention.

“So you mean he’s babysitting me?”

“Yes”

The boy fled foor the door when he heard a “Son, we need to-“ Everytime he talks to his dad he’s always just scolding him or talking about future stuff he really doesn’t want to talk about.

He got on Toothless and left for the air finding the highest cliff on berk he could find to assure Grimmel doesn’t see him flying. Hiccup thought it would be fun to jump of the cliff on his own and test his flight suit to the fullest.  
Yeah great idea. He adjusted Toothless’s tail, backed up a bit, and he ran and when he was about to jump a big hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Freaking Eret.

“What do you think you’re doing? Do you have death wish? Does your dad know that you this?”

Hiccup didn’t say anything and was ready to fly away again. He got up on Toothless and then he got pulled down again.

“Are you listening?”

“Yes! But are you informed about the fact that I am 17? I know what I’m doing”

If it was one thing that Hiccup hated it was being bossed around. He liked Eret but he needs his alone-flying-time or else he gets cranky

“Do that when I don’t need to watch you anymore bc right now your my responsibility, understand?”

understand, His dad said that alot.

“Understand”

He got up one Toothless, again. And they flew so high and directly so Eret couldn’t catch up so easily.  
Only a nightfury can do such a thing. He smiled think about his magnificent little creature.  
When they were up the cloud they flew over the tip of a mountain and they dove down directly again. Toothless opened his wings forming sort of parachute and they slowed down a bit.  
And when he saw Eret again he suddenly didn’t feel like flying anymore. It’s just not the same like this.  
He flew back to the village and went to see the gang. Happy that Eret didn’t follow him but, he knew that he was watching him. They talked for a bit at the great hall. 

“Should we play a game”

Tuffnut said

“We need something stronger than water for that to be fun”

Snotlout said

“What do you mean with stronger?”

Hiccup said

Everyone laughed at him thinking he was joking but the wasn’t.

“Does your dad ever tell you about anything? Do you even know where baby’s come from?”

Hiccup’s cheeks turned red, he didn’t really know that either but, he wasn’t about to tell them that.

“So, what to do you mean?”

Snotlout got up and left for a while and he came back with a bottle.

“Drink it”

Hiccup hesitated for a bit and then he tasted it. Everyone was staring at him but Hiccup’s face made no expression at all. He drank it again he was almost chucking the bottle. Snotlout and the twins died of laughter but, Astrid wasn’t laughing she took the bottle from him.

“You can’t drink it that fast!”

Hiccup was so confused. 

“Can someone just tell me what’s so funny?”

“It’s the drink that makes people drunk!”

Snotlout said laughing again

Now Hiccup knew what he meant. He didn’t think Snotlout would be able to have it. As long as his dad lives Hiccup could probably never have it from him. He never told him why tho. And oh no... Eret. Hiccup looked around looking if he was there. Fortunately, he wasn’t. He sighed and was now laughing himself.

“It’s better than water!”

When their deep conversations were over Astrid pointed for Hiccup to follow him. She took him to the stalls. Which were behind the Great Hall. He rehearsed in his head an apology thinking it was about that.

“Look I’m sorry about earlier I didn’t kn-“ 

She kissed him unexpectedly. Hiccup’s eyes widened and he closed them slowely.  
He strokes her cheeck gently. And suddenly they were wet. NOT THAT KIND OF WET. It was a bucket of water.  
His wound didn’t like the water. He turned around seeing his father and Eret. His dad approached them and said to Astrid.

“Sorry, dear! I need to borrow him for a moment”

He grabbed Hiccup’s neck and took him out of the stalls. When they were at the front he got out of his dads grasp.

“What is it now? It was just a kiss”

He said loudly but, in a whisper like way

His dad grabbed his upper arm and dragged him along again not saying a word. He took him into the house.

“Sit down, we need to talk”

Hiccup did as he was told since the situation was sketchy.

“Son, I know you were drinking beer”

“Oh was that what it was, dad I didn’t know what I was drinking”

“Well, that’s why we are having this conversation”

The conversation didn’t last that long. Stoick explained what it does to you and why Hiccup can’t have it unless his dad was there.  
He understood that he couldn’t hide it from him forever and he doesn’t want Hiccup to drink it in secret.  
When the conversation was over there was an awkward silence.

“So... Astrid huh?”

“Nope”

Hiccup got up and left the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So i’ve made something like this before but wasn’t happy with it. Please let me know what you think and if you would like another chapter. I wanted to do somehting with Hiccup and his little nephew maybe next.


End file.
